Midnight Indiscretion
by LittleTee
Summary: 1999 New Year's Eve finds both Severus and Hermione ringing in the new year on top of a tower at Hogwarts. With firewhiskey spiked punch on hand (for staff) is it that surprising that an unexpected kiss happens? For Severus and Hermione, yes. Yes it is. AU. SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Severus gladly accepted the offered glass of firewhiskey spiked punch that Horace gave him as he entered the repaired tower for the first New Year's observance since the final battle. It was noticeably more sober then the previous ones, even the one that was held during his short duration as headmaster.

He casually surveyed the small gathering of fellow professors, staff and students that had been assembled to ring in the new year. It was thankfully being held on another tower then the astronomy one. Too many bad memories hunted that tower - even with it being practically rebuilt after the final battle - for any celebration to be held there.

"Ready for the New Year, Professor?"

"Miss Granger," he greeted neutrally, lifting his glass in greeting. Just the person he had been trying to avoid. Ever since his miraculous survival from Nagini's venomous bite the girl - no, young woman he corrected himself - had been a utter pain in the neck. At least she had stopped spewing her unwanted apologies at him every time he had the misfortune to run into her. Maybe if he ignored her she would go away and leave him be. Unlikely with her Gryffindor tendencies he knew but he could always hope.

Hermione refrained from sighing as she saw that Severus was not going to answer her question. She had known that he would probably ignore her. Him greeting her was more then she had hoped for actually. Since the defeat of Voldemort, almost two years prior, he had ignored her. It shouldn't have surprised her. He had done so before throughout her school years but she had secretly hoped that he would be different. Silly she knew. He was very much a git.

"Less than half a minute till the new millennium is here. Let us raise our wands in tribute of the past thousand years and in hopes for a better and more peaceful one," Headmistress McGonagall announced proudly as she raised her wand and began to count down.

Hermione, Severus and the others matched her movements and raised their wands toward the clear sky above them. Hermione covertly studying Severus as everyone around them began to count down in time with McGonagall. He stood tall and bleak as ever. His robes were the same that he wore during term and the majority of Hermione's school years save that it was now high collared. His hair and robes were slowly moving with the light breeze that had fallen around them. His black eyes fixed on McGonagall's wand. Not void of emotion like others had calmed them to be but heavily guarded. The years of espionage and bullying enforcing Severus to keep his emotions in check. In essence he was every bit the image of a tragic, romantic hero.

"... Three. Two. One. Zero. Happy New Year!"

Severus staggered backwards in shock as he found his arms full of one Hermione Granger and the recipient of an unwanted kiss but yet too dumbstruck to stop it.

 _"What are you thinking?"_ Hermione screamed to herself as she realized what she was doing. Who she was kissing. It was New Year's and the struck of Midnight but why had she kissed _him_? It was true that she had a minor crush on the man but to throw herself onto him? She obviously was losing all good sense and decorum. She quickly regained control of herself and hastily took a step back. Breaking the kiss.

"A thousand apologies Professor," she quickly muttered, not daring to look at him before fleeing to the other side of the tower escaping her former professor's coming rebuke. She was no longer a student, thank Merlin, having challenged her NEWTs back in August but she was still only an apprentice not a professor. What she had done was extremely out of the boundaries of protocol and may even be in the lines of sexual assault. Oh sweet Merlin, what had she done?

Severus frowned as he watched Granger hurrying off to the safety of her mentor's company. His sharp rebuttal having been quieted with the unwarranted effect the kiss had had on him. Readjusting his suddenly tight robes he downed the remainder of his drink before briskly biding farewell to Minerva and Horace. A _long_ cold shower being forefront on his agenda.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione surveyed the neat rows of various magical trinkets and baubles that made up the small shop nestled in the center of Vallis Dubh, a winsome wizarding village near Mallaig, Scotland. She was on a mission: to find a suitable birthday gift for the wizard who had nothing and wanted nothing. A mission that was rapidly becoming considerably harder than her NEWTs and time was rapidly running out.

She knew she was on a fool's errand. That she should head back to Hogwarts before her absence brought unwanted questions. Merlin knew it would probably save her even more embarrassment and chastisement if she did just leave, but she didn't. Couldn't.

Ever since New Year's and the _Midnight_ _Kiss_ things had changed between her and Severus. Albeit not overtly obvious. Instead of the sharp rebuke or being the recipient of a righteous cold shoulder, since she had thrown herself on him and kissed him, he had warmed to her. In the short week following the kiss he had began to acknowledge her presence at the High Table and had even held a door open for her once. Small acts in and of themselves but mountainous when compared to their previous dynamic.

As the minutes ticked into hours Hermione wondered if the task was simply impossible before her hand found a small crystal snow globe. It was rather plain but something about it made Hermione want to examine it. Before knowing what she was doing or why she picked it up and polished it lightly before turning it over and around. Mesmerized by the small snowstorm assaulting a miniature Hogwarts. It was quite captivating despite its plainness.

"Miss?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up from the globe to find the young clerk standing before her. His wire rimmed glasses sat askew and low on his upturned nose.

"We will be closing soon," he paused, his gaze flickering momentary to the snow globe Hermione held, "have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Yes, I have."

 **o00o**

Severus blinked and raised a solitary brow as three owls swooped down and deposited three colorfully wrapped parcels before him. Two out of the three he immediately recognized: one from his godson, Draco, and the other from his great uncle Claudius. The third one however did not have any family crest proudly emblazoned on it like the first two but just common green muggle wrapping paper with a silver bow. No note. No palpable clue to the spender's identity.

After performing a discrete diagnostic charm, looking for anything dark or unwarranted, that yielded neither he promptly shrank the three parcels and pocketed them to be opened later in the privacy of his rooms. Not missing the momentary look of disappointment that crossed Granger's features at his actions.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Short I know but the good news is that I have decided to continue this. I have no idea where this will be going and how many chapters there will be and the updates will no doubt be sporadic, but probably corresponding with certain holidays (ie Severus Snape's Birthday, Lily Potter (nee Evans) Birthday, Valentines, etc). Let's see where this will take us, hmm?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus uttered a mild curse as he unclasped his outer cloak and vanished it to its post on the coat rack by his camber's door. He needed a drink. A strong drink. Flicking his wand he summoned the new bottle of Ogden's Old, that Lucius had given him for his birthday last month, and a tumbler before downing back the first and then the second one.

Relaxing into the burn of the aged malt he crumbled into _his_ chair: the right twin of two Chesterfield chairs that were both angled to face the fireplace. With a muttered enchantment and flick of his fingers the fireplace leaped to life. Bathing him and the room with light and added warmth. Rank did have its perks.

Stopping himself from pulling a third glass, he was not a drunkard, his gaze fixed on the simple and barren snow globe that Granger had given him. Oh, the chit of a witch hadn't verbally conformed that she had been one to send it, but she didn't have to. Severus knew she had. He hadn't lived as a spy for two decades not to pick up a margin of deductive reasoning.

He itched to smash the horrid thing. Its mere presence on his mantelpiece mocking him about his empty and lonely life. Who knew that Granger, the Gryffindor Brains and Humanitarian, had a sadistic streak? He surely hadn't, but why else would she have gone out of her way to send him an empty snow globe unless it was to belittle and humiliate him?

... and yet he had held on to the silly ornament like a fool.

Oh, he had first only attended to keep it till he had satisfied his curiosity over the small oddity. The small cipher etched into its base piquing his interest and holding it till he had revealed its inane message.

 _Heart's true reflection always shines home_ , indeed! What tommyrot! And, yet he had allowed the small tendrils of hope to slowly bloom. After all she had been the one to _kiss him._ She had returned his unusual kindness of holding doors open with those damnable sanguine smiles that never failed to make his lips twist upwards. She had made feasts more bearable with her wit and banter. She had ... he stopped himself and pulled himself that third drink.

She is an apprentice, he reminded himself as he slowly sipped his firewhisky, a Gryffindor and _barely_ a woman. He purposefully ignored the small voice that echoed that she was a woman and very mature for her age. He was in dangerous territory as it was, and it didn't matter. She was either a sadist, his vote, or just a naive chit that had just been showing respect - nothing more. Either case she had not asked him to attend the Leap Day festival - whatever nonsensical rubbish and childish foolishness that was - but Neville bloody Longbottom. The boy who had been more of pain than Potter during his tutelage in Potions.

He again purposefully ignored the voice that pointed out better Longbottom then Potter as he stood, deposited his glass and picked up the snow globe. He studied the enchanted snowflakes sparkle and dance in the white abyss for some time. Wishing for something to happen. Anything. Rolling his eyes at himself and his foolish wants he replaced the globe and walked off towards his bed. Pausing to grab the bottle on his way. Maybe tonight he would make an exception to his rule.

He did not notice the miniature structure appearing amidst the small, encapsulated blizzard in his wake. Nor would he in the morning or the next.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oh, what can I say except sorry. Life and then fighting an absent muse after last month's tragic news for the fandom and movies, just made writing anything with Snape impossible. Or near that for me anyway...

Thanks and digital heart shaped cookies for everyone that faved, followed and reviewed.

And one fistbump back to _slytherinwillow,_ and _Auroras Jenkins_ I hope this would do for his reaction, albeit not his initial one I had previously planned, and _Guest_ (hopefully you know who you are ;) ) I hope I still managed to keep Severus in character while keeping it "lite" for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus growled as he studied his reflection in the mirror for the third time that day. He knew he was acting ridiculously but yet he couldn't bring himself to stop trying to add a subtle air of formality and color to his usual sober teaching robes. He had tried pinning an old Slytherin House pin, one he had been given during his fifth year of studies, and even a shamrock and clover boutonnière but both had not satisfied him or even come close to what he had been trying to do.

Frowning at his mirrored self he contemplated forgoing the whole silly notion of attending the faculty and staff's St. Patrick's Day party. After all it wasn't like anyone was expecting him to come or that he had a date. He had only went once during his many years of teaching, back in his first year. It had left much to be desired and he would still have happily stayed away from the whole ordeal if _she_ wasn't going to be there.

She had actually approached him and asked if he was intending to go to the party. When he had replied that, no, he would not be there, the flash of disappointment that flashed across her features had been enough for him to change his mind. Not that he would ever admit to such sentimental foolery. And, was the primary reason, really the only reason, why he was worrying over his appearance.

Or rather his attire since he could do nothing short of Polyjuice to improve his lackluster features.

Summoning a cord of green silk from his nightstand he finally compromised by tying his fleshly washed, and still somewhat damp, hair back into a loose ponytail. A scowl befitting his mood and masking his unwanted anxiety firmly in place he left for the party. Which was being held in the new staff boardroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Quick and, yes, rather short update. Sorry for that. Real life has been incredibly insane and busy for me recently. Hopefully I will be able to post the party and after party over this Easter weekend. Hopefully that is.

I wanted to also say thanks to everyone who has reviewed (Big Thanks for those, they do mean a lot and more than you may know), faved, and following this. Enjoy some shamrock and Easter Egg cookies for being so awesome :D.


End file.
